Hero Of Purity
by fweakin' awesome
Summary: When Tori finds herself in the middle of Zelda: Orcana of Time N64 game, what will she do? Luckily Sheik is there to help her out, but he finds himself developing feelings for her. Rated T for later chapters. Eventual Sheik x OC slash. R
1. I Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at writing a Zelda story. Ugh. I'm a much better beta-er then writer. This will be eventually a Sheik x OC fiction, although I'm taking a good deal of time getting there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception of Tori, my OC. **

"It's late, Tori."

He reclined in his black leather swivel chair, steepling his fingers. His sharp green eyes scanned her with an expression of boredom, his handsome, swarthy face seemingly unaffected by the puppy eyes his adopted daughter was giving him. Frameless glasses were perched on the edge of his nose. He was classically dressed, with crisp black dress pants and a loose white dress shirt that was rolled up to the elbow, and a gray vest completed the look. He was the epitome of a wealthy businessman working hard. The sleek black laptop in front of him whirred its agreement.

"Twenty minutes. Please? I just want to get one little key, that's it," pleaded his seventeen year old adopted daughter. She was stunningly beautiful, with shy gray eyes and long honey colored hair. Her figure was slim and slender, with gentle curves and a little extra weight in all the right places, if you get my drift. She was dressed in blue jeans that were torn fashionably at each knee, and a simple black t-shirt.

"Fine. But twenty minutes only," he said, turning back to his work, dismissing his daughter. Tori nodded once, something flickering in her gray eyes, and shut the mahogany office door with a gentle thud.

She went downstairs to her bedroom, which was large and spacious. It had floor-to-ceiling bookshelves along two walls, crammed with paper-back books and thick binders. The binders were stories of Tori's own creation, and the paperbacks were where she got her ideas. The remaining walls that weren't covered in books were painted a lilac color, and she had two Star Wars posters adorning her walls. Underneath her posters was a couch and a large TV. Instead of Wii's or Playstations, she had asked for, and received, an old, dusty Nintendo 64. Alongside the old console, she had three boxes full of games. But her favorite, the one she was currently working on, was Zelda: Orcana of Time.

Tori sat down on her couch and turned on the N64. It hummed to life, and she watched (like she always did) the cutscene before the game started. It showed Link riding Epona through Hyrule, and she sighed a little. It would be so nice to ride Epona, battling monsters and freeing people from deadly spells. More importantly, she could meet her favorite character, Sheik. Tori manipulated the controller expertly, hacking her way through several Big Skulltas. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. She got the key, and opened the door into a large, fiery room. Tori was so immersed in the game she barely heard her father knocking on the door.

"I thought I said twenty minutes," he said sternly. Tori jumped, then guiltily put down the controller.

"Sorry," she said, shutting off the console. James ruffled her hair in a paternal gesture, but it was hollow.

"School night, remember? We don't want you looking tired for your teachers," he said. Tori bit back the reply that was hovering dangerously close to her lips. Was that all he cared about? How she looked? She knew she was pretty, but she was convinced there were other girls much prettier then her. How little she knew.

Her father left, shutting the door behind him. Tori turned off the lights and got into bed, closing her eyes. All the simmering anger that was bubbling against her adopted parents was dying away as she slipped into sleep. Before she did so, she could have sworn she smelled heather.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Tori woke in a very familiar setting.

She was in Hyrule Field, not far from Kakariko Village. A stream rushed past her, chattering and laughing, weaving around rocks. She was lying against a tree, and a signpost that said **Kakariko Village ****à** was to her left. Tori jumped up, her heart hammering. The azure sky was high above her, and the sun blazed down, dappling the shade on her cheeks and arms. She smelled the sweet scent of grass, and the gentle prickle of the short spikes tickled her bare feet. Unfortunately, she was still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. She looked around, noting the rough-hewn cement steps that led up to the Village. Across the field, a hazy blur in the distance bespoke of Lon-Lon Ranch, and she could see the high, proud, imposing wall of Hyrule Castle in front of her.

Tori assumed she was dreaming. After all, how else could she be in her favorite game? She bit down hard on her hand, pain racing up her arm. It left a dark ring of teeth marks on her palm, but she didn't wake up.

_Okay, that theory is out the window_.

She mounted the stairs uncertainly, feeling the coolness bleed into her feet. She shivered. If this was a dream, why wasn't she wearing proper clothes? Then again, how was all of this possible, anyway? Tori walked slowly up the steps and saw the familiar wooden gate of Kakariko, with the sentry posted on the side. He nodded carelessly at her, taking in her strange appearance and the confused look on her face.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" he asked politely. Tori shied away from him.

"Um…no. No, I'm fine. Just looking for someone." she said. If she could find Link or someone she knew, perhaps they could tell her how to get out of this place.

The guard smiled helpfully. "Well, this is Kakariko, home of the Shekiah. There haven't been any newcomers, other then that crazy blonde boy. Who were you looking for?"

Tori spun around. "Wait…crazy blonde boy?"

"Yes, Ma'am," continued the guard. "He had on funny green clothes and he had a fairy with him. Looked almost like one of the Forest Folk, but he was too old for that. Is he who your looking for?"

"Yes. Yes, that's who. Where did he go?" she asked desperately.

The guard scratched his head. "Well, it's not my business to pry, but I did overhear him telling the fairy that he needed to go up Death Mountain. Wait, where are you going?"

Tori took off, running past the guard and into Kakariko Village. She saw the familiar tree with the spiky shrubs around it, with the fat "boss" sitting there with a grumpy expression on his face. She ducked around him and hurried up the stairs. Thank goodness she knew the game so well. Tori darted breathlessly to the gate to Death Mountain, rushing past the sleepy sentry who shouted something to make her slow down. She ignored him and ran up the mountain path.

The path was rocky, and small stones tore into her feet. The path itself was carved deep into the canyon, and high, sheer walls rose up on either side of her. Tori became uneasy, and felt the back of her neck prickle in fear. She had the distinct impression of being watched.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge, many legged spider jumped down on her. Tori cried out in fear and kicked out at it. Her bare foot merely thumped off the hard brittle shell, and she backed away. _This was so much easier in the game_, Tori thought hysterically. The spider followed her, its beady black eyes squinting menacingly at her, its tiny bow mouth working frantically, saliva dripping from it in anticipation of it's next meal.

Tori struck out, catching the spider off guard and knocking him back a pace. She grabbed at its spiky, bristly leg and twisted hard. There was a crunching sound, blue blood spurting, and the beast squealed in pain. She reached for another leg and twisted again, and the creature backed off. Tori's heart was pounding and her mouth was dry with fear. The spider limped away, favoring its two front legs.

"Unorthodox, but effective," said a voice behind her, making Tori scream. She whirled around and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

There was Sheik, dressed in his cowl and purple garb of the Shekiah. Tori backed up, raising her fists which were still covered in sticky blue blood. Sheik might have smiled; it was hard to tell, because all she could see was on pale red eye and a thatch of spiky blonde hair.

"Relax, child. I won't hurt you." Sheik said calmly, taking a step closer. "You're looking for Link, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tori said, her gray eyes still wide with fear, "So what if I am?"

"So am I," Sheik said simply. "I have to meet him in Death Mountain Crater, before he enters the Fire Temple. Why not travel together, at least for the time being?"

"I don't know," Tori said uncertainly. "My mom taught me not to travel with strangers."

Sheik's eyes lit up with something like merriment. "Then let us be strangers no longer. I am Sheik, of the Shekiah."

"I am…Tori, of the…Chicago-ians, I guess," She said. Sheik took a step closer.

"You're wounded," he said, his eyes on her shoulder. Tori glanced down and saw a ragged cut that the spider had made when he jumped on her. She blushed and clenched her shoulder.

"It's fine, really. We should find Link." Tori said. She started up the mountain path, and heard a low laugh behind her.

"Tori…there is a much faster and simpler way. Also, it will save your feet." Sheik said. He gave a piercing whistle, and a shape passed over the sun. A huge tawny owl landed on the ground in front of her. Tori screamed and backed up, straight into Sheik, who gave another low laugh and held her shoulders firmly.

"Relax," he murmured in her ear. "He's friendly."

The bird shuffled forward and spoke in a gruff English accent. "Wake me up from my nap again, Sheik, and my debt to you will be filled."

"Forgive me, wise one, but there is a girl here who is ill-prepared to be traveling up the mountainside. Will you give her a ride up to Death Mountain Crater?"

The bird clicked his beak sharply. "Oh, very well then. Come on, young one, grab onto my talons."

Sheik released her shoulders and Tori stepped forward warily. His talons were huge, shining claws. He gave a few swoops of his powerful wings and he hovered in the air. Tori grasped the claws, which were now at chest level, and he took off. She gave a cry of alarm as he dug his talons into her shirt, keeping her aloft easily. Tori saw Sheik watching them, and then he disappeared with a crack and a cloud of dust.

Flying by bird was a singularly unpleasant and exhilarating experience. For one thing, the bird traveled much faster then a hang-glider but much slower then an airplane, and it was fun to feel the stiff breeze blow through her blonde hair. On the other hand, she was terrified that the bird would suddenly let go and she would plummet like a stone onto the rock plateaus below.

The bird dropped her gently on a ledge close to the entrance of Death Mountain Crater. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," the bird said in an insufferably know-it-all tone. "The heat will burn your feet. Get it? The heat will burn your feet. Who-hoo-hoo-whoo!"

He soared off, cart wheeling in the open blue sky. Tori hunched over, shaking. She was cold, tired, and sore. Also, her stomach was beginning to rumble. There wasn't anything she could do about her feet, so she went inside. The heat hit her like the heat from an oven, billowing up and making her cheeks red. She choked on the smoky air, then caught sight of Link and Sheik talking a few yards away. She hurried forward, but then she remembered. Hookshot was needed to cross the broken bridge. Tori groaned, and coughed a few times.

Then she heard the tinkling strains of "The Bolero of Fire". It was more beautiful then she could have imagined, the sweet sound of Sheik's harp and the smooth, deep whistle of Link's Orcana. For a moment, she forgot the heat, and wrapped herself in the music. It was so unearthly beautiful, so magical, that for a moment she forgot who she was.

After a while, it stopped. Link took a step backwards, and Sheik disappeared with a crack. Link turned around and looked straight at Tori, then continued into the Fire Temple. Tori jumped to her feet, calling out to Link, but it was lost in the rumble of lava that erupted from the crater. She coughed twice more, then left the cavern, her heart sinking. Outside, in the clear air, she found a rock to sit on (which wasn't hard). Then, for the first time in almost ten years, Tori cried. She wasn't a crier, as a rule, but she was so worried about getting back that she couldn't help herself.

Gradually, she calmed down after the first initial sobs. She wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands and looked around. Theoretically, the Great Fairy was right next door, but she didn't have any bombs to blow the wall up. So she stayed there, hoping and praying for something to tell her where to go.

Twenty feet above her, resting lightly on the top of Death Mountain, was Sheik. The girl intrigued him. There was something about her, something different, that he liked. She was obviously in pain. He could hear her crying to herself. He decided he had to do something. To leave her out on the top of Death Mountain would be murder. The poor thing would be eaten by some nasty insect, or worse, encounter the fiery dragon.

"So, where do you plan on going next, newcomer?" Sheik asked. Tori jerked her head up, startled. Seeing it was Sheik, she buried her face in her hands again.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't belong here, Sheik. I come from somewhere else, a place far away."

Sheik lounged against the rock lazily. "I could see that the second I saw you," he said quietly. She gave a watery chuckle.

"Do I stick out that much?" she asked.

"A beautiful girl running headlong up Death Mountain with no weapons or supplies, dressed in clothes that look as though they belong on a peasant? Yes, you do." Sheik caught himself. He shouldn't allow himself to become attached to the girl, nor should he prattle on like a bumbling idiot.

"At any rate, I at least need to escort you down the mountain. You'll die out here alone." Sheik said.

Tori shrugged, looking down the mountainside bitterly. "Who cares," she said. "I don't _belong_ here, Sheik. Maybe if I die here, I'll go back to where I do belong."

Sheik came over to her silently. The girl was more depressed then he had thought. "I doubt that," he said softly. "Come with me, Tori. I'll bring you back to Kakariko Village."

She stood up at last, looking around. She looked at Sheik helplessly. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Stay very still," he commanded. He came over to her and took her wrist in one of his calloused hands. There was a blinding flash of light, a crack, and they both vanished.

Tori stumbled, and Sheik caught her with easily. She felt nauseous, and the world spun, colors bleeding into each other. Sheik gave another low laugh.

"I forgot how hard that is the first time you do it," he said. "Come, let's find you something else to wear besides those…unusual clothes."

She followed him to the center of town, where he pointed out the shops that she could go to. Before she could protest, he poured a handful of gold coins into her palm and vanished without a trace. Tori looked around, startled. Then she sighed and pocketed the money. She entered the first shop with a heavy heart. She had never been good at shopping…

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Sheik checked the well carefully. The place still reeked of evil spirits; the very earth complained of it. Impa had done her best to seal the well, and at first it had been a good, tight seal. But there was a hairline crack across the mortar, stretching from side to side. The wall wasn't normal, and neither was this crack. The wall was encased in a magical barrier, and the crack meant the spirits behind it were waking up. The spell was disintegrating.

He stood up, a grim expression on his face. Then he caught sight of her.

She was standing in the middle of the town, completely changed from when he last saw her. She was wearing black riding pants that were tucked neatly into a new pair of boots, and a sage green tunic that cupped her beautiful figure just so. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid, but the change wasn't just on the outside. She had lost that frightened, terrified look that she had once had. Now she looked calmer, and slightly excited.

He noticed she was testing swords, swinging them clumsily. The shopkeeper was standing by her and trying not to laugh as she hacked away at bushes and grass. She tossed the sword aside and picked up another. A subtle smile, hidden by his cowl, traced itself on Sheik's handsome features. He went closer to the center so he could hear them talking. Sheik waited patiently, hidden out of sight by a large box.

"I'll take this one," Tori said decisively. The shopkeeper grunted his approval.

"T'at's a fine liddle weapon yeh got t'ere, lass. I'll take twenny rupees fer it," said the shopkeeper. Tori looked scandalized.

"For this old weapon? I'll not pay a penny over fifteen rupees." Tori said, haggling expertly. Sheik bit down lightly on his hand to keep himself from laughing at the sight of the pretty young girl running rings around the bewildered shopkeeper. She knew how to barter, at least.

Tori ended up with the sword of her choice, a one handed sword that look sharp and dangerous, with a sapphire set in the pommel, for seventeen rupees and three crescents. A Hylian shield, the best money could buy, was bought for sixty three rupees precisely. She had knocked him down from a hundred, pointing out that he was overstocked on them. Tori tied a small pouch on her belt, and slipped in the last of Sheik's money. She settled the shield on her shoulders and sheathed her sword firmly. Tori no longer appeared the confused country bumpkin; now she looked every inch the traveling wanderer. A bard, perhaps, or a disgraced princess.

Sheik followed her out of Kakariko Village, and noticed she was heading straight for Lon-Lon Ranch. A few minutes out of the Village, and she stopped to sit on a log and catch her breath.

"Leaving so soon?" Sheik asked, dropping lightly from a tree. Tori shrieked and toppled off the log, reaching for her sword. Sheik bit back another laugh. The poor thing was still so tense.

He helped her to her feet, and she dusted herself off. She looked at him with a mixture of relief and annoyance. "I thought you might have been a Poe." she said ruefully, swinging her sword and clipping a few blades of grass.

Sheik ducked the blade. "Poes only come out at night, unless they're Great Poes," he reasoned. "By the Goddesses, young one, why did you buy a blade if you can't use it?"

Tori shot him a look. "Smarty-pants, I was planning to learn. I can practice on trees and stuff until I get to Lon-Lon Ranch."

"Trees won't help you train," Sheik said with a raised eyebrow. "They don't fight back."

"The last thing I need is an enemy who will actually fight back," Tori snapped.

"No," Sheik said, surprising himself, "You need a _friend_ who will actually fight back."

Tori stared at him. "Since when have we been friends?" she asked. "I don't need your help."

"Unless I'm not mistaken, you _do _need my help. You won't get very far without knowing how to use a sword. Evil is abroad in Hyrule." Sheik said solemnly.

She swallowed. "I know. All right, so where do we start?"

Sheik began walking towards Lon-Lon Ranch. "We start by getting some horses," he said.


	2. The Beginnings of Something Special

**Authors Note: So, yeah, I'm impatient. Oh well. Sheik is kinda OOC in this chapter. I added one almost-fluffy scene, just to make ya'll hate me. Also, this is rated T, remember. The rating is for a off-color joke that Malon says and adult themes. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tori, although I wish I owned Sheik. He'd live in my dorm and we'd…*clears throat* Yeah, okay, moving on. **

_Thwack_!

"Hit out at me, Tori!" Sheik said impatiently. He was wielding a hardwood stick and so was Tori. Sweat beaded her brow, and she had a look of mingled embarrassment and frustration on her pretty face. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly back in a braid, and her gray eyes were determined.

_Whack! Thwack! Crack!_

"Better! Keep moving your feet, don't ever stay still!

_Whack!_

"I said keep moving your feet, Tori!"

_Wha-Thump!_

Sheik landed ungracefully on his back, his hardwood stick spiraling away. His cowl had come loose, and Tori could see an approving smile on his handsome features. He got up and dusted himself off, his hand stinging from the vibration of the blow.

"Better," he admitted, retrieving his stick. "But you need to remember not to use your other hand. Usually you'd have a shield, but it's too heavy right now."

Sheik sent her to go pay Malon for some food. They were at Lon-Lon Ranch, and because night was falling quickly, they had decided to spend the night. Malon had given them an excellent deal on two horses, SunDancer and StarCatcher. Sheik readjusted his cowl and watched Tori talk with Malon. Tori was special, there was no doubt about it, but there was something about her, something different. He had asked the spirits about her, but he had not received a reply. She paused by the fence, stroking the nose of one of the horses. Tori had a way with animals, that much was clear. She had been pleased with Sheik told her all Shekiahs were vegetarians. Her soul was sweet and innocent, and she avoided conflict at all costs.

Later that evening, while they sat in the field near the horses, watching the firelight dance across each others' faces, Sheik finally asked her a personal question. It was his first question he had asked her, mostly because she kept him busy answering questions of her own.

"What is it like, in the world where you come from?" he asked. Tori sighed, lying back on the cool grass.

"Noisy. Fast. Everything's pavement and asphalt, houses and cities. There aren't any places like this," Tori said, gesturing up at the velvety night sky, which was sprinkled with sparkling jewel-like stars.

"People are constantly judging you, telling you if you're too fat, too skinny, too loud, too quiet. Nobody's perfect, but everybody thinks they are." Tori said quietly.

"That sounds terrible," Sheik said quietly. Tori shrugged.

"It's not so bad when you grow up in it," Tori said. She turned on her side, watching Sheik. "What about you?"

For some reason, Sheik started telling her about the traditions the Sheikah had. And there were a lot of them, most of them complicated. But Tori listened in fascination, asking questions the whole time. Finally, she closed her eyes, listening to Sheik's strong, quiet voice lull her into a semi-slumber.

When he paused, Tori said sleepily, "Your mother didn't have much imagination I guess."

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked, confused.

"I mean, you're a Shekiah. Why call your baby Sheik? I mean, you could name him something different then what race he is. Imagine if I was named 'White' or 'American'."

Sheik thought for a moment, then gave one of his low laughs. "I forgot you're not from around here. Shekiah mothers don't name their children; the Shekiah have to find out their names for themselves."

Tori blinked sleepily. "So, does someone tell them, or something?" she asked.

"Not usually. Most Shekiah children have to complete a difficult task, or finish a quest, before the spirits tell them their name, and the meaning of it."

"So what does your name mean?" Tori asked. Sheik lay back, watching the silver stars. They reminded him of Tori's gray eyes.

"Sheik means 'protector' or 'guardian'," Sheik said.

"What about me? What does my name mean?" Tori asked sleepily, curling up in a ball. Sheik took his eyes off the stars for a moment, and watched Tori. She was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Tori means 'spirit of purity' or 'beautiful dove'." Sheik murmured quietly. His words fell upon deaf ears. Tori was sound asleep.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Tori woke slowly the next morning. She was stiff, and her hair was covered in dew. Mist covered everything, and she couldn't see five feet in front of her. She sat up, looking around. She saw Sundance, who was to be her mouth, grazing quietly next to her, nickering slightly. However, Sheik was nowhere to be seen. Tori's heart felt heavy. They had never discussed where they would go after Lon-Lon Ranch. Perhaps Sheik thought that she was staying here? The very thought made her heart sink. She had become accustomed to Sheik's quiet tutoring, his vivid stories, his protection. Even his scent, a masculine, earthy scent, she would miss.

She stood up, kicking some dirt over the embers. When she reached for the saddlebags, she saw a note.

_**Link is in trouble. Gone to the Death Mountain Crater. Go to Lake Hylia**_**.**

Tori covered her mouth with her hand. Link was in trouble? Of course, he was probably fighting the fire dragon. Lake Hylia…how far away was that? A day's journey? Two days? She didn't know. She would have to ask Malon.

She found Malon tending to the horses in the stables. "Malon…how far is a trip to Lake Hylia?" she asked

The pretty redhead considered it. "Well, on SunDancer it would only take about a day of hard riding. But I don't recommend riding him all that hard. There isn't any place to keep him near Lake Hylia, unless you count the old professor, and he doesn't really like visitors."

Tori thanked her, then started to leave, but Malon stopped her. "Do you know how to ride, Tori?" she inquired. Tori blushed.

"Well…no, not really. I think I can figure it out, though." Tori said. She was unwilling to admit that she didn't have a clue on how to ride.

Malon giggled. "I can teach you, Tori. It's easy. Come on, bring SunDancer over to the pasture and I'll lay down the basics."

Luckily, it didn't prove too hard to learn how to ride SunDancer. He was a calm stallion, and wasn't too jumpy or skittish. Riding, however, proved to be a different story. Malon coached her patiently through the first few hurdles, and then Tori had to stop, complaining of sore thighs. Malon, who's mind tended to run in the gutter, made a crude joke about how sore her thighs would be after she spent a night with Sheik.

"Malon! Shut up!" Tori said, blushing furiously. "We're just friends, and barely that. He's just someone I know, really."

"I don't know," Malon said mischievously. "He's pretty handsome! I wouldn't mind getting to know _him_ better!"

"Malon," Tori said seriously, "Shut up and teach me how to ride."

Malon giggled. "He likes you, you know,"

"Ma-_lon_!"

Eventually, Tori learned the basics on how to handle SunDancer. He was a fast, dependable mount, and she liked him. It was mid-morning before she departed from Lon-Lon Ranch, waving goodbye to Malon. As SunDancer clipped along a worn path, Tori was left alone with her thoughts.

What did she feel about Sheik? What had she felt that morning, when she discovered he had left? Hurt, she thought. But why was she hurt if she and Sheik were "just friends"? What Malon said was haunting her. "He likes you, you know". Had Sheik told Malon something? Did he actually like her? Tori shook her head, dispersing these deep thoughts and adjusted SunDancer's course. It was too early in their relationship to be even thinking about this. Why, she only met him a few days ago!

Then she thought, _Relationship? Oh boy._

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Sheik was perched silently on top of a rocky overhang, watching Darunia congratulate Link for clearing out the dragon. Now, at last, he could go to Lake Hylia and see Tori. He paused for a moment. Why was he so anxious to see Tori? He shook himself, dispensing these thoughts. He was worried about her making the trip to Lake Hylia alone, that was all. He had more important things to be doing then falling in love with some stranger. Sheik was in charge of directing the Hero of Time on his quest, for goodness sake! But a nagging little voice in the back of his head told him that Tori was rapidly becoming more important then his quest.

Link trudged down the mountainside, feeling good, still hyped up on adrenaline. He was sooty, dirty, tired and sore, and he was burned in a dozen places, but he still felt good. He had beaten Ganandorf's evil shadow, and the demon dragon! For the first time, he felt as though he might be worthy of the title "Hero of Time".

"Congratulations, Hero of Time," said Sheik's familiar voice. Link whirled around, happy to see his Shekiah friend.

"Thanks." he said, a little smile flitting across his features for a moment. Then something struck him. He had seen a girl, a beautiful girl, just before he had plunged into the fire temple.

"Sheik?" Link asked. Sheik looked at him expectantly. "I, uh, saw something before I went into the fire temple. It was a girl," he said, looking hopefully at Sheik. "Could it have been on of the Goddesses?" he asked.

Sheik remembered the disheveled, weary, frightened Tori when he had first met her. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if it could have been Tori that Link saw. "What did she look like?" Sheik asked.

Link closed his eyes so he could remember better. "She was very pretty," he confessed. "And she had these beautiful silver eyes. Like two stars. Could she have been a Goddess?"

Sheik remembered his own comparison to Tori's eyes. "She was a goddess of some sort," he murmured.

Link smiled again. "Thanks! And, uh, Sheik? Will I see you again?"

Sheik gave one nod, then vanished with a crack and a plume of smoke. Link sighed. He would have to learn how Sheik did that.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Sheik saw her two days later. He had just tied StarCatcher next to SunDancer, when he saw her, sitting a few paces away, staring bleakly at the dry lake. The setting sun was blazing down in the sky, illuminating her hair, and a slight breeze was ruffling it. Her eyes were sad and lonely, but shining as brightly as two stars. She was hugging her knees to her chest, and she looked as though her best friend had just died.

He came over to her silently, waiting for her reaction. Her sword lay dangerously close to hand, and the last thing he wanted was for her to start swinging.

"Troubles, Tori?" Sheik asked softly. She jumped, then her eyes lit up.

"Sheik! You're back!" she said, standing up hurriedly. Sheik saw the delighted smile on her porcelain features, and some unknown creature in his chest roared it's hungry approval.

"Yes," he said simply, and without warning, Tori threw her arms around her. Sheik held her tightly, feeling the sensation of her slim, wholesome body pressed against his muscular chest. She felt his heart beating, and it was all she could do not to cry. As long as he was alive, nothing else mattered.

She lifted her head, and Sheik realized how close their faces were. Sheik traced a finger down her smooth jaw line, a little smile etching itself onto his usually serious features. Then the moment was gone, the spell broke, and they broke apart with a nervous laugh.

But as they sat next to each other that evening, talking about Link and his quest, they both noticed that their knees were touching.

And neither of them pulled away.


	3. Hero of Purity

**Authors Note: Sheik is still OOC. Yeah, deal with it. Oh, BTW, did you guys want them to kiss in that last chapter? I totally did. But anyway, enjoy this chapter! I think you'll like it. They finally kiss, so have fun! Oh yeah, and you'll find out why I titled this story *wink wink*.**

**Disclaimer: I own Tori, my OC, and also the horses SunDancer and StarCatcher. I do not own Sheik or anything else in this story. This is a very short chapter. Enjoy.**

They traveled back to Kakariko Village at daybreak. Sheik was still wrestling with this newfound demon in his chest, which savagely pointed out at every occasion the way she ran her hands through her golden hair, or the way she smiled. He could not let himself get attached to the girl. She didn't even belong in this world, for heavens sake! But the demon was relentless, and Sheik found himself telling her silly stories just to hear her laugh.

Tori was rapidly becoming a better rider and swordswoman. Every evening they sparred brutally with swords or sticks, and she was quickly becoming fast and hard. It was one of her favorite times in her life, and she could remember it all so vividly: the crackle of the fire, the grating clash of metal against metal, the determined look on Sheik's face as he taught her how to whirl and jump, using her shield and sword at every opportunity. Things were simple, life was simple. It could be contained, day by day, in a small box. But as the days passed, Tori found herself wondering how she would get home. What were her parents thinking?

One evening, at the campfire, and after their dueling session, Tori confessed these fears to Sheik. He remembered the flat, lifeless look in her gray eyes.

"I just wish I knew what they were thinking," she said, staring into the fire. "Part of me doesn't want them to look for me. I mean, they're never going to find me. But the other side of me wants to be looked for. You know," she said, with a little laugh, "I've always said my parents like the _idea_ of me, but didn't like me as a person. They always gave me everything I needed or wanted, but they just wanted me out of the way."

"You want to be noticed," Sheik supplied quietly. Tori looked up, puzzled and pleased.

"I think you're the first person I've ever talked to who knows exactly what I'm talking about," Tori said. Sheik loosened his cowl so he could eat, and a ghost of a smile emerged. Tori messed up his bangs, passing her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. She gave a little smile.

"Why do you wear this, anyway?" she said, fingering the cowl. Sheik chewed thoughtfully.

"It's a mark of my people," he said. "The Shekiah are almost extinct, and it is a symbol of pride. Also, it's tradition for a male to wear a cowl."

Tori leaned back, propping her head up with a cloak. "Tradition," she mused. "You guys rely a lot on tradition, don't you?"

Sheik thought about this. "When tradition is gone, what else do you have left?" he asked.

To his surprise, Tori had an answer. "Love," she said simply. "And friends. You don't need tradition for either of those things. Both of them will always be there."

She turned over and drew her cloak tighter around herself. Sheik watched her, his brow knitting together. She was right, of course; friendship and love never die. Two of the most unanswerable questions, the most powerful emotions. Friendship and Love.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

They arrived at Kakariko Village at a full gallop. Tori had noticed the plumes of smoke first, and they burst in, swords drawn. Sheik noticed the acrid smell immediately, the ugly, disgusting scent of evil. A purplish cloud hung over the well, and smoke was curling along the ground. Fire ate away at buildings, stones crumbled. The well shook, and the final barrier shattered, evil spirits pouring out.

Link arrived just behind them, breathless and terrified. He saw Sheik standing by the well, a snow-white horse behind him, but what shocked him was the girl. His Goddess, the girl he had seen, was sitting on a horse near Sheik. Link ran up, but Sheik made him pause with a word.

"Link, stay back. This is too strong-"

Sheik was cut off by an explosion as something huge, purple and black swirled evilly up from the well. It swarmed over rooftops and through the sky, roaring with laughter at its freedom. For years it had been working relentlessly at the barrier, and now, Ganandorf, it's master, had freed it!

He was thrown backwards hard, and crumpled to the ground. Link unsheathed his sword and held up his shield. He heard Sheik warning him feebly, but it was too late; the billowing cloud came up from behind and knocked him cold. Because Link was unconscious, he missed the amazing thing that happened next.

Tori had slipped off her horse, her eyes wide. Sheik watched her through a haze of pain. He had to stop her, the evil was too strong for even him to do anything about it-

And the spirit screamed with rage and panic at the sight of Tori.

The spirit whirled around her, whipping up hot, dry currents of stale air. The flames that were devouring the houses of Kakariko village burned higher in answer, and the screeching sound didn't stop. Tori's gray eyes were wide and shining, staring straight at the purple cloud without a trace of fear. Her silver eyes were calm and impassive, and this seemed to terrify and enrage the spirit. It threw itself at her, and Tori was lifted a full ten feet in the air. She took out her sword, the flashy blade she had bought so long ago in this same village, and stabbed the spirit in the belly.

It screamed, a howling, burning, savage, vicious scream, full of pain and horror and fear, and plunged into the graveyard, boiling hate and killing grass in its wake. Sheik sat up, the knife-like pain in his chest suddenly gone. Tori landed on the ground with a thump, and she lay still. Sheik ran to her, heedless of the unconscious Link, his eyes full of Tori's prone figure. He knelt next to her, shaking her shoulder.

"Tori, wake up. Please. Wake up, Tori," Sheik pleaded. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up abruptly, her chest ballooning with air. She cried out in pain and pawed at her throat, then spat out a mouthful of dark, sickeningly black blood. It was thicker then human blood and left a smoky taste in her mouth, like burnt tires.

"Sheik…I'm fine. Go see…Link." Tori said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and taking shaky breaths. Sheik swore to himself. The girl had just been attacked by the largest evil spirit in Hyrule, and she was insisting that he go tend to another human instead? Nevertheless, he did so.

Link opened his blue eyes, coughing. Sheik was crouched over him, checking his pulse. He swatted him away and sat up. His mouth felt dry and his head was ringing, but he felt fine.

"Sheik…are you okay?" Link asked. Sheik nodded tightly, then glanced at Tori, who was still having trouble standing up. Sheik stood up and went over to her, closely followed by Link. They both hooked an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

"How did you do that?" Sheik asked. Link looked at him curiously.

"How did she do what?" he asked. They both ignored him. Tori blinked slowly.

"I don't know," she said quietly, her voice hoarse. "It was like…I was staring at it under all the fluff and posture. I didn't see it as a spirit. I saw a little dwarf, all black and hairy, with these wicked red eyes…" she shuddered. "I'll never forget those eyes."

Link looked at Sheik questioningly. "How is that possible?" Link asked.

Sheik shook his head slowly. "There is only one way…but it's never been proven. It's more like a theory." he muttered.

"What is it?" Link asked. Sheik stared at Tori.

"Purity," he said finally. "Absolute purity."

Tori choked, then blushed. "What?" she asked.

Sheik was still staring at her. "Purity. You haven't been touched by a man." he said simply.

Both Link and Tori blushed crimson, Tori more so then Link. "Well, yeah," she said, squirming. "But that's not so unusual."

Sheik and Link sat her down gently on the stairs. "In this world, it is," Sheik said. "A girl of your age is almost always married."

Tori closed her eyes, willing her headache to go away. "I don't get it," she said after a minute. "You're telling me that if I grew up in this world, I'd be married?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, or betrothed."

She shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense."

There was a long pause, then Link spoke. "So, the spirit…is it dead?" he asked. There was a trace of hopefulness in his voice. Sheik shook his head.

"No. It is merely angered. Link, you _must_ go inside and defeat it. Free Impa! Break the curse and imprison the spirit one last time!"

Link nodded grimly, then sheathed his sword. He raced into the graveyard, eager to fight the evil spirit that was plaguing his country.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Tori sat up, feeling better. She blinked her gray eyes a few times, and noticed Sheik standing a few paces away. He noticed she was awake and came over, concern evident on his handsome face.

He helped her to her feet and she clung to him for a long moment, resting her head on his chest. He held her firmly, wishing never to let go. He remembered how his heart had died when he saw her immobile on the ground. Sheik would have given up if Tori had been dead. He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. Her gray eyes were half closed, and she was gazing at Sheik with an emotion both of them felt.

Sheik nuzzled her neck, trailing light kisses down her throat and under the shelf of her jaw. She tilted her head back and he kissed behind her ear lightly. Then, without any warning, he kissed her full on the mouth. She opened her lips obligingly, and their tongues danced together, much like they had when they were sword fighting. He nipped her lower lip lightly, and she moaned breathlessly.

"Sheik…" she mumbled, kissing him again. He plunged his fingers through the golden curls, entangling fistfuls of the silken hair. He wished nothing more then to immerse himself entirely in her. He had come so close, too close, to losing her, and now he desired her even more.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*


	4. If You Loved Me, You'd Let Me Go

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter. I had to figure out an ending, so it took a while. Enjoy, you guys! I think you'll like the ending. Then again, maybe you won't. It all depends. However, I would be able to know more if you guys gave me some reviews…*hint hint***

**Oh yeah, and one more thing…Thinking of doing a series of one-shots during the time Tori is in the game, and afterwards…what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…Except Tori. Poor thing. **

"It's over…it's finally over."

Zelda stood in the rubble that had once been her castle, her fingers passing through the ruinous ash. The gigantic carcass of Ganon was disintegrating, crumbling away into the sooty soil like embers from a fire. His once burning red eyes sank deep in his skull, then he vanished completely.

Link came up behind Zelda and put his arm around her. She didn't push him away, merely looked at him with sad eyes. Tori was still unconscious from her vicious battle with Ganandorf, and Link looked at her with fearful eyes. Sheik was tending to her now, but he still worried. He remembered her pale, ashen face, filled with heart-wrenching pain and agony as Ganandorf's ball of lightning hit her. Somehow, she had managed to deflect it with one of the shield techniques Sheik had taught her, and it had rebounded, striking Ganandorf with his own crackling electricity.

Sheik cradled Tori's head in his hands, his handsome face contorted in a savage growl. After all they had been through…here she was, lying in his arms, not moving, barely breathing. He had never heard of anyone surviving a full-on blast from Ganandorf's scepter, and he had little hope. But still…she was the Hero of Purity, after all. The symbol of goodness and light. Even this tiny hope faded when her head lolled to she side, the breath of life gone from her body.

And, for the first time since he was a child, Sheik, of the Sheikah, wept for his lost love.

Link came over, pulling out something from his pouch. It was a tiny glass bottle, and inside it, fluttering around frantically in an effort to get out was…

_A Fairy!_

Sheik uncorked the bottle, hoping against hope. Fairies sometimes rejected people. They couldn't bring back the people who had been dead for days, or sometimes even hours, but there was still a spark of life in her newly-dead body. The Fairy, seeing this, twirled around her happily, giggling and healing her invisible injuries. Then it melted away into the ground, where it would soon sprout as a small flower. A crocus, perhaps, or maybe a bluebell.

Nothing happened for a beat. Then two. Sheik counted to three, and then he saw it. The lift of her chest, of Tori taking a breath. Then she took another. And another. Her heartbeat thumped back, louder and clearer then ever before. Her silver eyes opened, and Sheik could still see that part of her was still in the Shadowlands. Some part of her soul had yet to be brought back. It was like a curtain, a mist, a shade of some spirit was hazing her eyes, dimming them. Sheik stroked her cheek, feeling the tears choke his throat.

He kissed her, then. If it was the last time he ever kissed her, he wanted it to be special. He wanted to savor the feeling of her soft, succulent lips against his, the way she tilted her head back and sent a sheet of golden hair slanting across her jaw. When he broke away and looked at her, the curtain, that haze, whatever it was, was gone. Her silver-gray eyes looked at him with a gentle expression of weariness and love.

"Hey, Sheik," she murmured. And Sheik couldn't help it. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed with relief. She held onto him tightly, cooing words of relaxation in his ear. After a while, they both sat up and kissed again.

Link coughed, feeling uncomfortable, scuffing the toe of his boot on the ashy remnants of Ganandorf's castle. Zelda came over and touched his elbow lightly. "Hero, it's time to go," she said quietly. "Leave them be. They have much to discuss."

And Zelda took his hand in hers and they vanished into the Temple of Time.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

"Tori, you don't understand! I'm not losing you again!"

Sheik held her close to him, his heart aching. Tori was dressed in her old clothes, those tattered jeans and loose black t-shirt. Just looking at her once-familiar garb made him remember when they had first met. That scared little girl was gone, and in her place was a beautiful, confident woman who had captured his heart. She touched his face, tracing his jaw line, a little smile lighting up her eyes. But it was a sad smile.

"Sheik…I don't belong here. I must go back to my own world, my own time. If you love me, you'll let me go." she said quietly.

Sheik hugged her tighter to him, clenching his jaw. "I hate it when you say things like that," he said angrily. "If I loved you, I'd stay with you. Always."

He nuzzled her neck, kissing the bare white throat. She tilted her head back with a moan, allowing him to take full advantage of the clean patch of skin under her chin. She kissed him firmly, their tongues meeting in a tangled embrace. Then she pulled away, touching his sharp profile with her finger.

"The Great Fairy should help," she said softly. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"Maybe we can work something out…" he said gently.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

James and Samantha Knightworth had given up hope of ever finding their daughter. There was no note, no signs of a struggle, no evidence that she had ever run off. It was two days now since she had been missing. The police were officially confused. They searched the whole area with huge German Shepards, but even this turned up nothing. Then, to everyone's shock, she just came home.

She opened the door and sailed inside, making her mother scream with delight and relief. Tori accepted the smothering hugs and kisses with lordly composure, and hugged her father fiercely back when he hugged her. Then she broke away and opened the door.

"Mom…Dad…there's someone I want you to meet."


End file.
